De fraises, de larmes et de Whisky PurFeu
by Louisemiches
Summary: Dorcas Meadowes a embrassé Sirius Black trois fois. Traduction


_Ceci est une traduction d'une fic de Hopeless23. Vous pourrez trouver les liens vers son profil et son histoire sur mon propre profil. A vos mouchoirs..._

* * *

Dorcas Meadowes m'a embrassé trois fois dans sa vie.

La première fois, nous avions six ans. J'aimais aller chez elle pour "prendre le thé". Sa mère me serrait dans ses bras, m'embrassait et me laissait toucher les meubles et les bibelots, rien à voir avec le musée dans lequel je vivais et la reine des glace qui me servait de mère.

Dorcas avait insisté pour que nous jouions au papa et à la maman. Elle avait _insisté_. Tu es le mari, je suis la femme, avait-elle dit. J'ai fait de Reg notre elfe de maison.

Elle avait dit que nous devions nous embrasser, parce que c'est comme ça que les personnes mariées font. Je lui avais dit qu'elle était stupide. Elle a dit que j'étais méchant mais elle m'a embrassé quand même. Elle avait un goût de fraise.

C'était doux et innocent et tellement... six ans.

Regulus avait raconté à Mère comment on s'était amusés, les jeux qu'on avait fait, et à quel point c'était parfait chez les Meadowes. Nous n'y sommes jamais retournés. Il fallait toujours qu'il gâche tout.

La deuxième fois qu'elle m'embrassa nous étions en sixième année.

Elle était chez les Serpentard. Je pensais que je la haïssais plus que personne d'autre au monde. Elle était belle, tellement belle, et lorsqu'elle essayait de me parler, essayait de faire comme si nous étions amis et que nous nous étions embrassés quand nous avions six ans, je l'ignorais, par principe.

J'avais peut-être embrassé pas mal de filles depuis ce premier baiser, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que je n'avais pas de standards. Et même si elle était vraiment très belle, elle était une Serpentard, et je ne touche pas les Serpentard.

J'avais appris pour ses parents. Tout le monde savait pour ses parents. C'était partout dans _La Gazette_. Assassinés. Pour le coup, je suis sorti pour la chercher. La carte disait qu'elle était dans les toilettes des filles du quatrième étage.

Elle avait redressé la tête lorsque j'étais entré. Ce n'étaient pas les convenances ou les règles qui allaient m'empêcher d'entrer. Son visage toujours souriant s'était fermé et elle avait froncé les sourcils. Elle me suggéra un lieu où me rendre. Je ne bougeais pas. Elle me cria de partir. Je ne bougeais pas. Elle me dit d'aller me faire foutre, que c'était vraiment bien de moi, d'arriver comme ça et prétendre être son ami ou quoi que ce soit, et que j'avais enfin compris qu'elle ne deviendrait _jamais_ un putain de Mangemort. J'étais content, me demanda-t-elle, est-ce que ça me rendait heureux de savoir que sa famille, une longue lignée de Serpentard, avait enfin eu ce qu'elle méritait ? Si je réalisais que le fait qu'elle porte du vert ne voulait pas forcément dire que c'était une ennemie. Est-ce que la mort de mes parents est parvenue au moins à faire rentrer cette subtilité dans ton crâne épais, me hurlait-elle à la figure. Elle était juste en face de moi, à crier et s'époumoner, à pleurer, et je ne bougeais pas. Son nez coulait et ses cheveux étaient gras et elle jurait à faire s'incliner un Maraudeur. Elle me frappa une fois et je ne bougeais pas. Elle me frappa encore et encore, sanglotant. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta enfin, je la serrai contre moi, lui murmurant excuses après excuses.

Elle avait finalement arrêté de pleurer. Elle me regarda, plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Elle était toujours aussi belle, avec sa morve et ses cheveux gras. Elle m'embrassa, violemment et rapidement et avant que je puisse comprendre ce qui se passait et remarquer son goût de larmes, c'était terminé.

Elle murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à des excuses et fit un pas maladroit en arrière en regardant mes pieds. Mais je sentais encore mes lèvres qui picotaient et lorsqu'elle passa devant moi pour s'en aller, je la retins. Je lui ai demandé si elle avait quelque part où aller, étant donné qu'il y _avait _des Mangemorts dans son dortoir, et peut-être qu'elle pouvait rester avec moi. Elle croisa mon regard et hocha la tête, elle a dit quelque chose à propos de Dumbledore qui allait la placer dans un endroit sûr et qu'elle pouvait très bien se débrouiller toute seule, je te remercie. Je lâchai son bras et hochai la tête et cette fois c'était mon tour de regarder par-terre alors qu'elle me dévisageait. Elle sembla alors un peu ennuyée, un peu surprise, et elle grommela encore quelques excuses et elle sortit des toilettes.

La troisième fois elle m'embrassa quand j'avais vingt ans.

L'Ordre s'était réuni pour une fête de Noël impromptue. Nous avions ri et plaisanté, et nous buvions et nous chantions. J'étais complètement saoul. Elle portait du vert, encore. Elle portait toujours du vert et défendait sa Maison dès qu'elle pouvait. Elle était en train de sortir de la cuisine juste au moment où j'y entrais. Elle me sourit chaleureusement et me souhaita un joyeux Noël. Je lui souris en retour et lui rendis ses vœux. Elle était en train de s'éloigner lorsque James l'avait arrêté avec un grand sourire. Tu es sous le gui, riait-il. Elle roula ses yeux et secoua la tête. S'il-te-plaît, Potter, soupirait-elle. J'ai embrassé Black bien assez de fois dans cette vie. Je lui ménageai mon fameux sourire Black. Elle sourit, contre son gré j'en étais certain. Elle m'embrassa sur l'insistance de James, mais cette fois j'étais prêt, cette fois je savais ce que je faisais.

Lorsque nos lèvres se rencontrèrent, j'y fus complètement plongé. C'était un baiser si profond et si chaud que je ne voulais pas l'interrompre pour reprendre ma respiration. Je ne pouvais pas me dégager, je ne voulais pas ruiner ce baiser. Elle avait le goût du Pur-Feu, pas celui des fraises et de la jeunesse, pas celui des larmes et du chagrin. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se recula que je me rappelai que nous n'étions pas seuls. _Whaou_.

Je crois bien que Peter a dû aller changer de slip après avoir assisté à ce baiser.

Elle avait rit nerveusement et s'était passé une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Je ne me rappelais pas les avoir déjà caressés et ma main ébaucha un geste en leur direction. Elle me planta alors sur place, se rendant dans le salon, et je rentrai enfin dans la cuisine. James m'y avait suivi. C'était quoi, ça ? avait-il demandé en riant. Je ne le savais pas et je le lui dis. Mais _putain_. Il avait approuvé.

Je suis sorti pour fumer une clope, quelques heures plus tard. Les regards désapprobateurs de Lily m'avaient suivi. Fumer tue, m'avait-elle crié. On en a déjà parlé, je lui avais jeté en retour, les chances que la cause de ma mort soit un cancer du poumon étaient quasiment une anomalie statistique.

Dorcas était dehors, serrant son manteau contre elle en soufflant sa fumée dans le froid. Je lui demandai du feu, elle s'exécuta. Nous étions restés silencieux une minute, tirant sur nos clopes. Je ne savais pas à quoi elle pensait, mais de mon côté mon esprit galopait.

Chez toi ou chez moi ?

elle me demanda en écrasant sa clope sous sa chaussure. Je lui fis mon sourire, m'apprêtai à répondre, mais Gideon Prewett nous appela en hurlant, du seuil de la porte. Une attaque. Il fallait qu'on y aille.

Le jour suivant j'ai embrassé Dorcas Meadowes et j'avais toujours vingt ans. Elle était belle et ses cheveux étaient propres et ses lèvres étaient rouges. Ses vêtements avaient été choisis par Lily et Marlène et ses chaussures étaient certainement plus chères que tout mon appartement. Elle était allongée, parfaitement calme dans son cercueil en chêne et j'ai embrassé son front. Pendant un moment, je me suis attendu à ce qu'elle se réveille. Et puis le moment était passé et je m'étais rassis.

Quand j'avais trente-six ans j'ai entendu une fille rire derrière un voile et je suis retombé sur ces lèvres rouges.


End file.
